Esprits Embrumés
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. 6eme année. Après un bal masqué passé au club de Slughorn, Hermione et l'un de ses professeurs se retrouvent au lit ensemble, ne se rappelant plus très bien du comment ni du pourquoi…. (réponse au 2nd défi de MissPika77)
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. 6eme année. Après un bal masqué passé au club de Slughorn, Hermione et l'un de ses professeurs se retrouvent au lit ensemble, ne se rappelant plus très bien du comment ni du pourquoi….

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : réponse au 2nd défi de ma choupette Miss Pika 77, en espérant qu'il plaise à tout le monde ^^

XXXXX

_**Esprits Embrumés. **_

XXXX

Hermione se réveilla un peu groggy et beaucoup courbaturée ce matin-là.

Se passant une main paresseuse dans les cheveux, elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que la soirée de la veille incluait de l'alcool, et vu la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, pas mal de quantité d'alcool.

Se retournant légèrement son pied vint cogner contre le mollet d'une autre personne.

Merde !

Cormac !

Ça ne pouvait être que lui puisqu'elle sortait avec, d'ailleurs ça ne devait être que lui sinon tous les principes auxquels elle croyait, même s'ils faisaient de moins en moins illusions, allaient s'effondrer.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement en inspirant profondément avant de les rouvrir et… de faire face à un homme qui n'était pas Cormac.

Oh.

C'était un professeur…

Et pas n'importe lequel….

Severus Snape.

Et il était dans son lit.

Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure s'empêchant ainsi de crier et sentit son mal de crâne amplifier sous le coup de la panique.

A y regarder de plus près c'était elle qui était intruse dans cette chambre.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre et encore moins son lit, c'était….

-Vous avez trois secondes pour me donner une raison valable de votre présence à mes côtés Miss Granger !

Merde ! Et re merde !

-Je…

-_**Un**_…

-C'est que…

-_**Deux**_…

-Vous…

-_**Trois**_.

-Attendez ! Je ne sais pas ! Je vous jure Professeur je n'en sais rien du tout !

Il plissa les yeux, luttant lui aussi sans nul doute contre un mal de tête carabiné.

-Évitez de crier lorsque vous êtes à mes côtés…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Désolée.

Il balaya, aussi dignement qu'il le pût étant donné leurs positions, ses excuses.

-Alors ? Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas expliquée il me semble.

Un coup de sang sembla revigorer la jeune Gryffindor puisque de suite elle répliqua.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas à le faire. Vous me devez des explications aussi !

Le professeur arqua un sourcil narquois.

-Vous croyez Miss ?! Si je ne me trompe pas, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne me trompe _**pas**_, vous êtes ici dans mes quartiers _**privés**_, et de ce fait j'ai tous les droits de vous demander ce que vous y faites n'y étant pas _**invitée**_ !

Hermione évita son regard mais sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

-Quoi !?

-Justement je crois que je l'ai été, invitée….

-Non ! Et je constate que votre niveau d'insolence ne cesse d'augmenter chaque année…

Severus, las de la conversation et surtout du tambourinement dans sa tête fit venir à lui son remède anti-gueule de bois, ce qui eut l'air d'intéresser grandement la seconde occupante de la chambre.

-S'il vous plait… Monsieur.

-Et pourquoi je vous en donnerai dites-moi ?!

Hermione souffla bruyamment, excédée.

-Parce que ce serait la chose la plus polie à faire et que j'arriverai sans doute mieux à me souvenir de la soirée d'hier si je n'ai pas tout un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans la tête !

Il retint un sourire.

-D'accord. Mais si jamais vos explications ne sont pas claires et ne me conviennent pas je saurai y remédier.

-Mais…

-Ah ah ! Nous sommes bien d'accord Miss ?

-Oui !

Sans plus attendre elle lui arracha la fiole des mains et bu d'une traite le liquide miraculeux qui fit effet instantanément. Parfait.

Ou presque.

Puisque maintenant elle ne pouvait pas rater leur condition à tous les deux.

Ils étaient nus, dans un lit. Enfin elle ne pouvait être sûre pour lui mais en tout cas elle, elle était bien nue en dessous du ridicule drap noir qui la couvrait.

-J'attends Miss Granger….

-Je sais. … Bien, hier soir était la soirée 'bal masqué' au Slug'Club et…

Severus grimaça, se rappelant avec horreur qu'il avait dût intervenir dans… cette horreur.

-Oui, il va falloir que je parle à Horace de cette ignominie !

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Hermione se mit à sourire devant la fureur qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son professeur de Potions. Puis rougissante, elle essaya de le faire parler.

-Vous n'avez également aucun souvenir ?

-A votre avis !?

Le 'petite idiote' se fit allègrement sentir mais il ne dit rien de plus.

-Passons. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous êtes nu ?

Il écarquilla les yeux devant son audace, puis se maudit l'instant d'après d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Bien sûr que s'il était nu elle l'était tout autant.

Et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Refusant de céder à une futile panique, il les couvrit tous les deux d'un geste habile de la main.

-Voilà, le problème est réglé maintenant.

Bien qu'elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle était habillée, Hermione fit une moue dépitée.

-Oui enfin tout est relatif.

D'un geste rageur il sorti enfin du lit et se retourna vers elle.

-Je veux une explication Miss et je la veux maintenant !

Elle leva sur lui des yeux défiants.

-Sinon… ?

-Oh sinon je trouverai bien une solution à notre léger… problème.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant cette menace qui, pour le moment, ne lui faisait pas peur, elle essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

-Bal masqué chez Slughorn, j'étais avec Cormac mais…

-… Oh par pitié ! Passez-moi les détails de votre vie sentimentale !

Elle reprit l'air de rien.

-Je crois qu'on s'est disputés…

-Merveilleux !

-A propos du punch ! Lui et ses _**copains**_ y ont ajouté quelque chose !

Ce fût au tour du professeur de regarder vers le ciel, souhaitant très fortement qu'une apocalypse lui fasse échapper à ce cauchemar.

-Evidemment ! Je crois qu'il serait trop demandé à votre bande de retardés mentaux de se comporter en adulte !

-Hey !

Severus la détailla, elle et son air outragé, ses cheveux encore en bataille, témoins coupables de ce qui avait dû se passer dans la nuit.

Il reprit une attitude plus défensive et son regard se durcit.

-Je vous avez prévenu Miss…

-Prévenue de quoi ?

-Si je ne trouvais pas vos explications assez satisfaisantes…

-Et vous allez faire quoi hein ?! Utiliser un sortilège d'Oubliette ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Ne me tentez pas Granger ! Surtout ne me tentez pas !

La colère de l'un comme de l'autre retomba comme un soufflet, les laissant dans une espèce de silence suffocant.

Finalement Hermione se décida à être la plus courageuse des deux et à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Nous avons couché ensemble.

-Ne…

-Je le sais. Et vous le savez.

Severus détourna le regard, embarrassé.

-Mais vous ne vous rappelez de rien… N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Et vous ?

-Non. Donc on peut certainement en conclure que…

-Non ! Je sais ce que mon corps me dit et ce qu'il me dit c'est que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels cette nuit !

Le regard de l'homme se troubla bien malgré lui devant la perspective énoncée.

-Je suis désolé.

La jeune fille eût un hoquet de surprise. Jamais, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu s'excuser pour quoique ce soit, elle ne pensait même pas qu'il en était capable.

Timidement elle approcha de lui et brièvement lui toucha la main.

-Ne le soyez pas. Je ne le suis pas moi, même si les souvenirs sont flous…

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

-Donc vous vous en souvenez ?!

-Non, mais je suppose qu'avec le temps ça va nous revenir par bribes.

-Ce n'est pas votre première cuite…

Elle rit.

-Non, malheureusement.

Elle exerça une dernière pression avant de lâcher sa main.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer je pense que vous avez été un parfait gentleman.

Il s'esclaffa légèrement.

-Si nous avons fait ce qu'il semble que nous ayons fait, je ne vois pas à quel moment j'aurais été un 'parfait gentleman' comme vous dites Granger.

Elle lui sourit alors.

-J'ai confiance en vous. Je ne compte pas en parler et je suppose que vous non plus.

-Vous supposez bien.

-Bien. L'affaire est donc close.

Il la regarda observer la chambre, comme si maintenant qu'ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord elle pouvait céder à la curiosité.

-Ça ne changera rien dans la façon que j'aurai de vous noter.

-Je sais Monsieur. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

-Attention à votre insolence Granger !

Curieusement ils partagèrent un sourire.

-Je crois que c'est le moment où je vais devoir m'éclipser.

Elle avait comblé sa curiosité alors.

-Je crois également.

Avant de partir de cet endroit qui normalement lui était interdit, Hermione se retourna et mût par une impulsion, alla le voir et l'embrassa.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle se recula, elle lui dit d'un air sérieux.

-S'il vous plait Professeur, parlez au professeur Slughorn, je ne suis pas sûre que ces petites fêtes organisées dans son club, surtout avec le climat actuel, soit une bonne chose. Les mauvaises blagues de ce genre sont monnaie courante et ça pourrait être dangereux….

Il l'examina un instant et fini par acquiescer.

-Je le ferai Hermione.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci !

Puis elle disparue de la pièce, de ses quartiers, et avec le temps sans doute, de ses souvenirs.

Parce que si Miss Hermione Granger avait pris du punch drogué, lui n'en avait pas touché…

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Miss Pika 77, Aesalys, Noumea, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, Rivruskende, Rosabella01, Ayaelle, Lisou, Zeugma, Severso, SunPatronus, Nadra, Anaïs-Stranger, Shadow Spark 3110, PrincessCC, MissHermione26, Nimyr, Romania Rogue, Manoa-Bella, Snappy31, Oscarangel, Nobuta2205, Steph777, Bibliothèque de Lis, Dadoumarine, Nekozuni et Blue Doctor (spéciale dédicace pour toi ^^ ).

Note : ça a été demandé, suggéré, et j'en avais très envie donc je sors de ce défi pour y ajouter une petite suite ^^

XXXX

Il s'était trompé sur beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais de penser qu'il allait pouvoir l'oublier aussi facilement avait été le summum.

Curieusement ce n'est pas vraiment la pensée de leurs moments passionnés qui le perturbait le plus mais les quelques instants plutôt tendres qui avaient suivi.

Et puis… il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était le fait que d'une seule fois, même s'il doutait qu'elle se souvienne réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Bien sûr en jouant le jeu et en omettant le fait de ne pas avoir était drogué il avait lui-même faussé la donne.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas regretter parce que c'était la chose juste à faire.

Pour lui mais surtout pour elle.

Hermione….

Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement refusant d'admettre qu'il s'en voulait un petit peu de la façon dont il avait géré les choses.

Et maintenant se rajoutait l'information qu'il avait apprise par des commérages au détour d'un couloir.

Elle s'était séparée de McLaggen.

/

Elle avait quitté Cormac.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, contrôlant tant bien que mal la tornade qu'était ses émotions du moment.

Elle avait eu raison de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle y pensait depuis un moment déjà, et si elle était honnête ça datait de bien avant le petit… interlude avec le Professeur.

Et puis surtout, comme elle le lui avait prédit, elle commençait à se souvenir.

Ce n'était que des fragments de souvenirs mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Elle avait réussi à parler à Cormac à propos du punch sans trop s'énerver mais ça avait été clair que cette dernière 'blague' du jeune homme était celle de trop.

Non seulement ce qu'il avait fait était stupide mais c'était également dangereux.

La substance qu'ils avaient utilisée servait, entre autre, à désinhiber et détendre.

Ce qui voulait dire que ce qu'elle avait fait avec…. *Lui* elle l'avait voulu de manière inconsciente et n'avait pu résister à l'appel de ses envies.

La jeune fille frissonna.

La situation déjà peu claire ne faisait qu'empirer en raison des espèces de flashback qu'elle avait maintenant.

Elle s'était vu l'aguicher et même si de se rappeler ce comportement la faisait rougir elle ne pouvait nier une sorte de fierté.

Ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre et à se rappeler surtout c'était comment elle était, finalement, arrivée à ses fins avec Lui.

Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard virent Hermione se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur.

Elle ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout mais une chose était nette dans son esprit.

Severus Snape n'avait rien bu cette nuit-là….

/

Le professeur releva rapidement la tête à l'entente des coups frappés répétitivement sur la porte de son bureau et fronça les sourcils.

Peu de personnes le dérangeaient hors des heures de cours et encore moins des élèves.

A part peut-être ceux de Slytherin et encore.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit pour laisser place au visage à l'expression furibonde d'Hermione Granger il ne s'étonna presque pas.

A vrai dire il pensait que ce serait arrivé plus tôt.

-Oui…. ?!

Sans trop savoir quelle raison le poussait à jouer l'ignorant quant aux motifs de sa visite, il prit un malin plaisir à la voir fulminer encore plus.

Sans trop de ménagement Hermione lui passa devant et entra sans y être formellement invitée.

Il ferma brusquement la porte et haussa un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire Granger ?!

La jeune fille soutenu son regard avant de répliquer d'une voix forte.

-Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez menti ?!

/

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt avant finalement d'arriver à parler.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Elle attaqua furieuse.

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous savez… les relations sexuelles que nous avons eu… vous et moi….

Il pâlit à vue d'œil.

-Fermez-la Granger !

-Faites-moi taire !

Il la dévisagea alors, complètement pris au dépourvu par sa réaction.

Elle n'avait pas l'air *si* en colère et s'il s'aventurait à donner une raison il dirait qu'elle était plus révoltée du fait qu'il lui ait menti que par ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux.

Il se passa une main derrière la nuque avant de concéder, momentanément, la défaite.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi, ce que vous recherchez en venant ici…

Elle le regarda longuement elle aussi avant de lui sourire.

-La vérité.

Il porta un regard troublé sur elle.

-Vous vous êtes souvenue ?

-Oui mais pas de tout. J'ai eu quelques flashs, assez pour savoir que je vous ai aguiché de façon très persistante….

Il eût un petit rictus de consentement.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

-Et je sais maintenant que vous n'aviez pas touché à ce punch…

Severus se rembruni aussitôt la phrase prononcée.

Voilà ce pourquoi il se tourmentait depuis des jours.

Son mensonge par omission.

-Est….

Elle lui coupa rapidement la parole.

-Pourquoi ? Comment ai-je pu vous convaincre si, de votre côté, vous n'étiez pas sous influence ?!

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-C'est ça votre question ?!

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas….

-Quoi ?

-Furieuse ? Dégoutée ? Prête à en découdre devant le Directeur ?

Hermione s'empourpra.

-Non ! Certainement pas ça ne le regarde pas !

Severus sembla réellement surpris par la tournure des événements.

-Vous n'allez pas porter plainte pour…

-Ne le dites même pas ! Parce que ce n'en était pas un ! Si quelqu'un a forcé l'autre c'est sans doute moi.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Granger.

-Bon alors… ? Comment j'ai fait pour vous… convaincre…

Il détourna le regard et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait, pas vraiment… J'ai fait une décente, j'ai enlevé un certain nombre de points à presque toutes les Maisons et vous aviez l'air plus mal en point que les autres. J'ai décidé de vous emmener moi-même à l'infirmerie. Vous me juriez que vous n'en aviez pas besoin, qu'une ou deux potions vous suffirez. Dans ma grande bonté je vous ai emmené dans mon bureau et c'est là que vous avez décidé de passer à l'offensive….

Hermione rougit à l'entente du récit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais si l'on prenait en compte le punch qu'elle avait pris le scénario devenait de suite plus plausible.

-Et….

-Je vous ai repoussé mais vous êtes revenue à la charge et vous m'avez dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien prit… Nous avons eu quelques mots et gestes et vous m'avez embrassé…. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour le reste je crois.

Hermione était sous le choc tout en étant perplexe. Cela semblait trop facile, trop… trop, et pourtant à bien observer l'homme en face d'elle tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était de la honte, du malaise et de la culpabilité.

Elle voulait qu'il arrête de se sentir mal sans trop savoir comment y parvenir.

-O..kay. Ce n'est pas de votre faute Monsieur.

-J'aurai dû réagir autrement lorsque vous avez…. Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé. Pour ça et pour le lendemain matin.

Comme elle l'avait fait ce matin-là elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main.

-Vous avez pu parler au professeur Slughorn ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à un aussi brusque changement de sujet.

-Oui, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que l'époque du 'Slug'Club' est belle et bien révolue.

Elle fit pression sur sa main, le forçant à la regarder.

-Je suis soulagée.

Elle lui fit un timide début de sourire.

-Vous le serez sans doute moins en apprenant que Mr McLaggen sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hermione ne se retint pas de rire.

-Je ne suis plus avec Cormac, Monsieur.

Un long regard passa alors entre eux.

-Je sais.

Pris par une soudaine envie, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement.

Ce n'était pas 'bien' ni moral, mais vu ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé ce n'était si important.

Il mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

-Pour vous dire au revoir Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se réapproprier à son tour ses lèvres.

-Au revoir… Severus.

Il ne pût que sourire devant son attitude brave mais timorée.

S'il n'y avait pas les obstacles qu'il y avait, il aurait pu être touché voir conquis par cette jeune femme….

Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'en était aucunement question.

Toute cette histoire s'arrêtait ici, avec deux baisers échangés.

-Bien, nous nous sommes tout dit….

-Oui Monsieur. Bonne fin de soirée et excusez-moi du dérangement.

Il lui sourit.

-Ce fût un plaisir Granger, un plaisir.

XXXXX


End file.
